


these feelings of mine are alien

by sugarby



Series: Code III [2]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarby/pseuds/sugarby
Summary: Suzaku's hands around his teacup frenzy and he has to wrestle it into balance, nearly spilling hot tea over himself. It's not everyday he hears news like this and just disclosed so casually."You can't be serious! You?! You're an...an...""I'm aware earthlings can be quite easily unsettled but I assure you, I am—""An alien! Lelouch, you're...an alien?!"(Or the day an ordinary student meets an eloquent alien).
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Series: Code III [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613359
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	these feelings of mine are alien

Suzaku's hands around his teacup frenzy and he has to wrestle it into balance, nearly spilling hot tea over himself. It's not everyday he hears news like this and just disclosed so casually.

"You can't be serious! You?! You're an...an..."

"I'm aware earthlings can be quite easily unsettled but I assure you, I am—"

"An alien! Lelouch, you're...an alien?!" Suzaku wasn't intentionally cutting him off but he can't help himself.

The early afternoon has gone from an eventful encounter with, what he thought was, a lost transfer student, to _this._

"As in you come from another planet and have antennas and stuff?!"

Lelouch isn't impressed. There are no extensions of himself protruding out in the open from his head or anywhere else whatsoever.

In fact, assuming so can be perceived as quite controversial back home, he supposes now that he's experiencing the misunderstanding first hand. Earthlings have been known now and again to imagine and exaggerate their ideas of other life.

It's as problematic as he was dreading before crash landing here. He'd been found hours ago in the wreckage of his ship near a military base, just across the coast near the campus grounds of an academy.

Now here he is, consuming edibles with his saviour and risking enough to explain himself a little.

Lelouch spares a sigh, "As I was saying, though it's difficult for you to grasp, I am indeed an alien. However," he tilts his head just so and his eyes squint a little, "I'm uncertain of what you are referring to as 'and stuff'."

He's one of the more intelligent beings back home but even he has gaps here and there in grasping this foreign Earth language. The collection of vocabulary here isn't nearly as extensive as back home.

"Well, do you have any powers?"

"My people don't believe in...smudging? Contorting?" Lelouch hums, trying to secure the appropriate word through the available vocabulary. " _Embellishing_ our natural forms."

Lelouch, easily the most fluent and articulate on his planet, can't help the shame he feels from the struggle and uncertainty. On Earth, contorting is reserved for reshaping one's body, usually in a show of uncommon talent, not a contrast of one's humbleness.

Modesty? Cowardice?

Suzaku's head shakes rapidly, "Sorry, no, like super powers! Err..."

Elaborating between the two very different languages of English and Japanese is one thing he regularly stumbles over but having to do it in a way that's clear enough in a third, unpronounceable one? 

“Extraordinary senses. Flying, being speedy, moving things with your mind?"

"I can..."

"Yes?"

Lelouch stalls, considering the truth. There are many things coined as absurd on this planet but the truth, that he can bend the will of practically anyone with just a look and a command, is incomparable.

It's driven people back home to greed and to their deaths just for an ounce of the power.

Besides, though it's only been a short time in his presence, Suzaku seems much too kind to want to know something like that exists. To deserve to know it does.

Lelouch moves his finger to his lips, "I can understand and converse in the language of whoever's lips mine come in contact with."

"You mean," Suzaku's complexion reddens, "Kiss?!

"Ah, that's it. On my planet, we do it to exchange information."

“C-C-Couldn’t you just say what you know?! Going around kissing people seems a bit _extravagant_!”

He surprises himself, using an adjective he never has before, substituting it for ‘extreme’ just so there’s no misunderstanding. On Lelouch’s planet, ‘extreme’ works the same way as ‘super’ or ‘really’ and not like _‘crazy, insane, ridiculous'_.

“So that's why you kissed me after I found you?!"

“It was _a_ reason but not _the_ reason. Kissing is a form of gratitude on this planet, is it not?

"It is but we also do it because we really like someone!"

“I’m not _disgusted_ by you, Suzaku Kururugi.”

Suzaku sighs and decides it's pretty much pointless to go on about it now. What's done is done and Lelouch obviously didn't mean any harm by it. "Thanks That's...yeah, that's good to know."

"You sound disappointed. Is there a certain ability you hoped I possessed?"

"Not really. There's this guy in a comic that can control people's minds but that sort of thing is kind of what a villain would do."

"So you don't wish I could make you brave enough to ask my sister if you can court her?"

Lelouch had casually presented a photo of his family and Suzaku had quickly turned a feverish shade at the sight of his younger sister, Euphemia. She always did have that natural charm that made everyone swoon at her feet but this time it had irritated him.

"I don't even _know_ her! And isn't it against your planet's law or something for two different races to mix?!"

" _We're_ talking and _we're_ two different races."

"That's not the _point_!"

"You earthlings sure are fond of raising your voice boxes."

Suzaku's gaping again, between covering his mouth but fully committed to pushing his skin to an even darker shade of red. His head is spinning!

"You know what?!" he braces against the table in an abrupt stand and begins retreating to the student council club house nearby, "I-I think I'm probably, maybe, feeling a bit...uh—"

"Parched?"

If only, Suzaku wishes, but he goes along with it, nodding and disappearing inside with a wave.

Lelouch eyes the forgotten tea cup across the table, plenty of it left inside. Oh well, he can use this time to himself to assess his predicament and improve his knowledge of the earth language if he means to stay longer than originally intended.

He goes for a sip form his own cup but stops at the rim, "C.C., you aren't as inconspicuous as you believe you are behind that wall. Show yourself."

C.C. emerges from the wall of the club house. "It isn't wise to tell lies to the only acquaintance you've gained on foreign land, Lelouch."

"It is so long as he doesn't know that I lied."

"He could find out."

"I very much doubt that."

Because while Suzaku's appearance leans toward the pleasing side, he doesn't appear to host the cleverest of minds.

"If you reveal your true ability then he'll easily bend to your will and we won't have to be cautious."

"I don't want him to bend to my will, C.C. Besides, my ability only works once on a person, so it's not as if I can perpetually count on his obedience."

"He doesn't know it only works once," C.C. points out, "He doesn't know anything at all. Like that you used your ability on him already the second he found you just so you'd have an ally."

"It's a one-time ability well spent."

"From what I've heard Suzaku Kururugi say to you, he doesn't seem like the type to be disloyal. He likely would've accepted you either way, though we can't be certain. And now you've taken a stronger liking to this earthling."

Which, for her, will mean _dragging_ him off this planet to back home and it'll be an irritating task.

Lelouch doesn't bother denying that, just hides his own forming blush behind his cup, "The people and things I choose to take an interest in aren't your concern, C.C."

"Alright, _spoil-sport_."


End file.
